


Finding yourself (version française)

by GadgetoQueer



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Gender Dysphoria, Nonbinary Alex Danvers, Nonbinary Character, Packing, Self-Acceptance, Smut, Soft BDSM, binding
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:48:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24876448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GadgetoQueer/pseuds/GadgetoQueer
Summary: Alex a fait son coming out en tant que lesbienne et est heureuse dans  sa relation avec Maggie. Mais elle a encore des choses à découvrir et à explorer.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer
Comments: 11
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

Alex regarde les vêtements étalés sur son lit, ne sachant pas par où commencer.

Ces derniers mois ont vu naitre sa relation avec Maggie, relation qui lui fait énormément de bien. Son coming out auprès de sa famille et de ses amis s’est bien passé. Être lesbienne a été à la fois une révélation et une évidence, et vivre les joies d’une relation de couple est chaque jour un plaisir et une découverte. Pourtant, quelque chose semble toujours la tracasser.

Depuis qu’elle est entrée dans la communauté queer, Alex a fait de nombreuses recherches. D’abord quand ses sentiments pour Maggie ont commencé à émerger, pour y voir plus clair. Et ensuite pour en apprendre plus, et essayer d’une certaine façon de rattraper le temps perdu.

Maggie n’est pas avare de partage, et elles regardent ensemble de nombreux films et des séries avec des histoires d’amour entre femmes.

Petit à petit, en passant d’une chose à une autre, les recherches d’Alex l’ont menée à se renseigner sur la transidentité. Elle a lu de nombreux témoignages, vu des documentaires, sentant malgré elle que quelque chose était à creuser de ce côté-là. De ça, elle ne parlait pas à Maggie. C’était son exploration, c’était trop personnel.

Alex sentait que toutes ses croyances passées n’étaient pas forcément une vérité absolue. Après tout, elle avait passé des années à penser qu’elle était hétérosexuelle sans se poser de questions. Peut-être qu’elle avait pu occulter autre chose de tout aussi important.

Alors, petit à petit, en secret, elle s’était acheté des vêtements et des accessoires qui l’appelaient d’une certaine façon. Et elle avait commandé en ligne certaines choses qui lui faisaient à la fois peur et envie.

Et aujourd’hui, Alex est seule chez elle. Elle ne travaille pas, et sait que Maggie sera prise toute la journée et probablement une bonne partie de la soirée. Elle croise juste les doigts pour que Supergirl n’ait pas besoin d’elle. Aujourd’hui est un jour pour elle, un jour d’exploration.

Elle met déjà parfois un caleçon ou un boxer pour dormir. Elle a commencé seule et a apprécié. Alors elle l’a aussi expérimenté avec Maggie (qui a tendance à en utiliser aussi de temps en temps, donc cela n’a pas engendré de questionnements ou de commentaires).

Elle enfile un boxer dans lequel elle sait qu’elle se sent bien. Et sa main se dirige vers l’enveloppe qu’elle a reçu aujourd’hui. Elle l’ouvre et en sort un binder noir et court. Elle espère qu’elle a pris correctement ses mesures et qu’elle n’aura pas à le renvoyer. Elle l’enfile, comme un t-shirt, c’est un peu dur à positionner, mais ça va, elle s’attendait à pire.

Elle ne peut résister à aller se regarder dans le miroir.

La journée va être riche. Elle se sent un peu fébrile mais impatiente de découvrir cette nouvelle facette d’elle-même.

* * *

Maggie a fini sa journée plus tôt que prévu. Elle a envoyé un texto à Alex pour la prévenir qu’elle la rejoignait chez elle, et lui demander si elle avait des envies particulières pour la soirée, mais n’a pas encore eu de réponse.

Arrivée devant chez elle, elle toque à la porte pour prévenir de sa venue, mais se rend rapidement compte que sa copine écoute de la musique à fond dans l’appartement. Elle entre, après tout elle a les clés depuis un moment déjà.

Elle ne voit pas toute de suite Alex, mais remarque que le lit est recouvert de différents vêtements, qu’elle n’a pour la plupart jamais vu.

Alex manque de faire une crise cardiaque quand elle se rend compte qu’elle n’est pas seule.

\- Maggie ! Tu m’as fait peur, je ne t’ai pas entendu rentrer.

\- Peut-être parce que la musique est un tout petit peu trop fort ?

Alex s’empresse d’aller couper le son. Elle a le cœur à fond, et est mal à l’aise que sa petite amie la découvre comme cela. D’ailleurs Maggie la regarde de haut en bas, d’un air un peu surpris et interrogateur. Alex porte un jean d’homme et une chemise qui tombe sur son torse plat. Elle a mis une casquette pour cacher ses cheveux. Elle a l’air à la fois plus masculin et plus androgyne. Quelques minutes auparavant, elle se sentait pleine d’une énergie et d’une assurance nouvelles. A présent, elle ne sait pas quoi dire, et rougit légèrement. Elle ne sait pas quoi faire de ses mains et finit par les mettre dans ses poches le temps qu’elles arrêtent de s’agiter.

\- Je t’ai envoyé un texto pour te dire que j’avais ma soirée finalement… Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te surprendre.

\- Oh, heu… Je n’ai pas pensé à regarder mes messages.

Maggie continue à regarder Alex, l’air pensif.

\- Tu n’as pas à te sentir mal à l’aise tu sais.

\- Mal à l’aise ? N-non, mais je ne suis pas mal à l’aise… C’est juste que…

Elle n’arrive pas à terminer sa phrase, regarde le bout de ses pieds. Elle se sent bête maintenant, et a juste envie d’enlever tout ce qu’elle porte et de revenir à ses vêtements d’avant.

Maggie lui prend la main et l’attire vers elle pour l’enlacer doucement.

\- Alex, j’ai envie que tu sois suffisamment en confiance avec moi pour être qui tu veux être, et explorer tes envies, quelles qu’elles soient.

Elle rougit un peu à ses mots. Jusque-là, elles ont beaucoup exploré les envies sexuelles de chacune, et Alex s’est découvert un côté soumis qu’elle n’imaginait pas.

\- Alex, parle-moi.

\- Je… C’est-à-dire que… Je me sens perdue, j’ai besoin d’explorer des choses pour savoir un peu plus où j’en suis.

\- Des choses de ton côté masculin ?

\- Oui…

La réponse est sortie mais si doucement que Maggie aurait pu la rater si elle n’avait pas été entièrement focalisée sur Alex.

Maggie emmène doucement sa compagne vers le canapé pour qu’elles s’assoient toutes les deux, face à face, puis elle prend ses mains dans les siennes.

\- Je suis là pour toi tu sais. Tu peux avoir confiance en moi. Est-ce qu’il y a des choses que tu as envie de me dire ? Est-ce que je peux t’aider dans ton exploration ?

\- Je ne sais pas encore. Est-ce que… Est-ce qu’on peut en reparler plus tard ?

\- Bien sûr. Qu’est que tu aimerais faire alors ? Tu veux que je te laisse tranquille pour la soirée ?

\- Est-ce qu’on peut juste regarder un film toutes les deux ?

\- Évidemment ! Je te laisse choisir.

Alex finit par se détendre un peu. Elle a enlevé sa casquette et posé sa tête sur la cuisse de Maggie, qui caresse tendrement ses cheveux. Les émotions de la journée finissent par se faire sentir et ses yeux se ferment tout seuls, alors qu’elle essaie de lutter pour regarder la suite du film.

\- Alex…

Maggie met le film sur pause, et a un regard un peu préoccupé.

\- Je ne veux pas t’empêcher de dormir. Mais je me demande si tu portes un binder ?

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

\- Ce n’est pas un interrogatoire Alex. C’est juste que j’imagine que tu sais qu’il ne faut jamais dormir avec un binder… Ni le garder trop longtemps. Tu l’as porté toute la journée ?

\- Hum, oui…

\- Alors tu devrais l’enlever, et te mettre dans une tenue plus confortable pour la nuit. J’ai vu que tu avais largement de quoi faire vu le tas de vêtements sur ton lit.

Alex se relève pour s’assoir sur le canapé.

\- Comment tu sais tout ça ?

\- Rassure moi, tu t’es renseignée sur ce qu’il fallait faire et ne pas faire avec un binder ?

\- Oui. Mais après tu es rentrée, et je crois que je n’étais pas à l’aise que tu saches que j’en porte un…

\- Ça ne me pose aucun problème, vraiment. Et pour répondre à ta question, une de mes ex était très butch, et portait un binder quasiment tous les jours. Oh, et Alex ?

\- Oui, quoi ?

\- Sache que si tu as envie de garder ce qu’il y a dans ton boxer, ça ne me pose pas de problème non plus.

Cette fois ci, Alex rougit jusqu’aux oreilles et se réfugie à la salle de bain pour se changer, sans demander son reste.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Désolée d'avoir mis tant de temps à écrire ce nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira.  
> Merci à [Piiimvert](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piiimvert/pseuds/Piiimvert) pour sa relecture attentive et ses corrections !

Après la fin du film, Alex s’est rapidement mise au lit, épuisée par les émotions de la journée. Confortablement installée sous la couette, elle porte toujours son boxer et a enfilé un t-shirt trop grand pour elle. Ne sachant trop que faire, elle a gardé son packer, profitant de la sensation que ça lui procure. 

Maggie vient la rejoindre, elle aussi en t-shirt et en sous-vêtement, et se glisse à ses côtés. Elle l’embrasse tendrement.

\- Comment te sens tu ?

\- Bien… Fatiguée, je crois.

Elles restent un moment à se regarder, sans parler. La main de Maggie caresse le flanc et le bas du dos d’Alex. Petit à petit, sa main s’attarde aussi sur sa cuisse. Alex semble se détendre et se laisse aller au contact de son amante. Elles s’embrassent alors, tendrement, puis Maggie glisse sa langue contre celle d’Alex, qui pousse un petit soupir de plaisir.

\- Alex… On n’est obligé de rien tu sais. Si tu veux juste qu’on fasse un câlin avant de dormir, ça me va très bien.

Pour toute réponse, Alex approfondit ses baisers, sa langue explore la bouche de sa compagne. Ses mains commencent à parcourir le corps de Maggie. C’est doux et tendre. Rien d’impérieux ce soir. Plutôt un besoin de partage et de connexion.

Leurs baisers continuent, longtemps, serrées l’une contre l’autre. Maggie caresse le corps d’Alex, son ventre, ses cuisses, l’intérieur de ses cuisses, elle se rapproche imperceptiblement de son boxer, et prend tout son temps. Alex sent sa peau et son corps s’électriser. Quand enfin Maggie pose la main sur son packer, c’est comme si son cœur allait s’arrêter.

\- Je peux ?

Alex acquiesce de la tête.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Je… je ne sais pas…

\- Tu me diras si quelque chose te dérange, ou te met mal à l’aise ?

Elle reste silencieuse.

\- J’ai besoin de tes mots Alex.

\- Je te dirai si quelque chose me gêne.

\- Est-ce que je peux caresser ta bite à travers ton boxer ?

\- Oh mon dieu… Oui, s’il te plait.

Maggie s’exécute, et sa main va et vient sur le packer, et le branle autant que possible à travers le tissu du sous vêtement. Ce n’est pas une prothèse faite pour faire du sexe, mais pour ce qu’elles partagent ce soir c’est déjà bien suffisant.

\- Maggie ? Est-ce que je peux… Heu, venir sur toi et me frotter contre ton sexe ? 

\- Bien sûr, je suis fière de toi que tu arrives à le demander.

Alex rosit de plaisir. Elle a mis du temps avant d’assumer ses désirs, et surtout à oser les verbaliser. Et Maggie sait toujours la complimenter et la faire se sentir bien à ce sujet.

Elle s’allonge sur sa partenaire, la bosse de son boxer vient naturellement se poser contre le pubis de son amante. Étonnamment, même si Alex a déjà porté un gode-ceinture, elle n’a jamais ressenti cette excitation-là. Le packer semble être une extension d’elle-même, et même s’il n’est pas en érection, elle se sent connectée à lui, et pleine d’une masculinité qu’elle n’a jamais osé explorer jusqu’à maintenant.

Alors qu’elle embrasse Maggie, ses reins vont et viennent, ce qui ne les laisse ni l’une ni l’autre indifférente. La pièce s’emplit de grognements et de bruits de gémissements. Chacune se meut dans la recherche de son plaisir, excitée par le désir de l’autre. Leurs corps se connaissent bien mais se découvrent sous un jour nouveau, plus primaire, presque adolescent.

C’est Maggie qui jouit la première. Pas d’un orgasme explosif et puissant, mais dans un sentiment de connexion très fort à son amante, dans l’idée que ce n’est que le début d’une exploration seule et à deux.

Voir Maggie dans cet état ne fait qu’augmenter l’excitation d’Alex, qui se laisse aller à son tour. Tout son corps se tend, avant de se relâcher complètement dans les bras de sa compagne.

Maggie serre Alex dans ses bras, fort, une façon de lui montrer qu’elle est là et qu’elle peut compter sur elle. Elle sent des larmes couler dans son cou. Alex pleure doucement.

Ce n’est pas la première fois qu’elle pleure après avoir fait du sexe, mais les circonstances sont particulières aujourd’hui.

\- Ça va aller Alex. Qu’est ce qui te fait pleurer ?

\- Je me sens submergée… Et j’ai peur.

\- Peur de quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas exactement, de l’inconnu…

Maggie l’embrasse tendrement, et Alex finit par s’endormir dans ses bras, épuisée par toutes ces émotions.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Maggie se lève et rejoint Alex qui boit déjà un café. Elle l’embrasse.

\- Tu sens bon. Tu es levée depuis longtemps ?

Alex est douchée et porte ses vêtements habituels.

\- Un moment. Je n’arrivais plus à dormir.

\- Trop de choses en tête ?

\- Mmh, moui.

\- Tu veux m’en parler ?

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire et par où commencer…

\- Peut-être par ce qui t’as fait passer le cap et explorer ton côté masculin ?

\- Oh, je ne sais pas. Ça a été progressif, je regardais des trucs sur internet, au début sur les lesbiennes, puis j’ai vu des choses sur le genre, et j’ai réalisé que je n’y connaissais rien. Alors j’ai creusé, pour essayer d’y voir plus clair.

\- Et maintenant ?

Alex soupire.

\- Maintenant, c’est plus confus que jamais. Je pensais que ce que je ressentais était « normal », je ne me posais pas de questions, mais plus j’avance et moins je comprends ce que je suis. Je ne me suis jamais sentie à l’aise avec l’idée d’être une fille, et encore moins une femme. Pour moi ça ne fait pas sens, je n’arrive pas à me dire que c’est moi, que ça me concerne. Mais j’ai toujours ressenti ça, donc jusqu’à présent, je ne voyais pas le problème. Et puis, en lisant plein de choses sur le sujet, je me suis dit que peut-être, je n’étais pas une femme…

\- Et hier, ça t’a fait du bien de pouvoir explorer ton côté masculin ?

\- Oui, beaucoup. Et en même temps, je ne sais pas si c’est quelque chose que je veux faire au quotidien. Pour l’instant, je veux juste explorer ça seule, ou avec toi, si tu veux bien.

\- Bien sûr. Il y a des choses que je peux faire ? Au niveau de ton prénom, tes pronoms ?

\- Je ne sais pas encore, je vais y réfléchir… Tu prends tout ça avec un tel calme Maggie ! Alors que moi, j’ai l’impression que tout mon monde s’écroule et ça me fait extrêmement peur.

\- Qu’est-ce qui t’inquiète au juste ?

\- J’ai peur de m’être trompée pendant toutes ces années, et d’être un garçon.

Alex a les yeux baissés sur sa tasse. Maggie pose sa main sur celle d’Alex, et sent qu’elle tremble.

\- Et ce serait grave si c’était le cas ?

\- J’aurais peur de tout perdre, Kara, mes amis, toi. Tu es lesbienne, qu’est-ce que tu ferais avec moi si j'étais un homme ?!

\- Alex, chaque chose en son temps, le plus important c’est toi pour le moment. Que tu puisses explorer qui tu es, sans te mettre la pression sur le reste. Je sais que c’est dur, mais tu es entourée de gens qui t’aiment, alors ne commence pas à imaginer que tu vas tous les perdre. Je suis là, je ne vais nulle part.

\- Promis ?

\- Promis.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci à [Piiimvert](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piiimvert/pseuds/Piiimvert) pour son travail de beta !

Quelques semaines se sont écoulées, et Alex continue ses explorations, désormais soutenue par Maggie. Peu après leur première discussion sur ses questionnements, Alex a eu envie de se faire couper les cheveux. Elle repense avec émotions à son rendez-vous chez le coiffeur (conseillée par une amie de Maggie), et à ses propositions quand elle lui a dit qu’elle voulait une coupe courte, qui irait aussi bien à un homme qu’à une femme. Elle se sent bien depuis. Son entourage l’a complimenté, sans sembler remarquer les changements subtils qui s’opéraient en parallèle dans sa façon de s’habiller. Alex n’a encore jamais porté son binder en dehors de chez elle, mais elle ajoute petit à petit certains vêtements, dans lesquels elle se sent particulièrement bien, dans ses tenues de tous les jours.

Malheureusement, aujourd’hui est un jour sans. Depuis qu’Alex s’est levée, elle tourne comme un lion en cage, et Maggie la regarde un peu démunie. Au troisième changement de tenue, accompagné de grands soupirs, Maggie intervient.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe Alex ? Il s’est passé quelque chose au DEO ? Avec Kara ?

\- Quoi ?! Non, rien… Pourquoi ?

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il t’arrive ? Je vois bien que ça ne va pas.

Alex soupire, et s’assied sur le bord de son lit. Maggie la rejoint et prend sa main dans la sienne.

\- Je sais pas… Je me sens mal dans tous les vêtements que j’essaie. Il n’y a rien qui va, je ne vois que ce qui fait « féminin » chez moi. J’ai juste envie de pleurer et de rester dans mon lit en attendant que ça passe. J’ai pas envie de sortir comme ça, et de toute façon, je ne peux pas mettre mon binder pour aller au DEO…

\- Ok, viens là. Maggie enlace Alex, mais sent toute la tension dans le corps de sa partenaire.

\- Désolée, ce n’est pas toi. C’est juste que, je me sens super mal dans mon corps. Je comprends pas pourquoi. C’est pire qu’avant.

\- Peut-être parce que tu commences à te rapprocher de ta vérité ? Et que ça devient difficile de faire comme avant maintenant.

\- Ah ben super si c’est ça, autant revenir à l’ancienne version de moi-même…

\- Parce que tu étais bien au fond de toi avant ?

\- Probablement pas, mais au moins j’arrivais à faire semblant.

\- Tu regrettes vraiment ?

Alex réfléchit, puis soupire.

\- Non, je ne crois pas. Mais je ne pensais pas que ce serait si difficile.

\- Tu t’en sors très bien. Tu es plus forte que tu ne le penses tu sais ?

Alex frémit à ses mots, ce que Maggie relève immédiatement.

\- Maggie ?

\- J’ai dit quelque chose qu’il ne fallait pas, hein ?

\- Oui. Enfin non, ce n’est pas ta faute… Mais, je veux bien que tu me genres au masculin, pour essayer tu vois ? Pas forcément tout le temps, mais là je pense que j’en ai besoin.

\- Bien sûr. Tu me diras quand tu préfères quoi. Tu y vois plus clair dans ce que tu ressens sur ton genre ?

\- Plus clair, je ne sais pas, mais je n’ai pas l’impression d’être cent pour cent femme, ou cent pour cent homme. Ça doit paraître bizarre, mais je crois que je me sens toujours un peu les deux.

\- Et ça varie selon les moments, comme aujourd’hui, c’est ça ?

\- Oui. Parfois, je me sens relativement à l’aise dans mon corps. En tout cas, j’y suis habitué, et il me convient. Des fois c’est un peu plus confus, et mélangé disons. Et aujourd’hui, c’est vraiment compliqué, je ressens mon côté masculin hyper fortement, et j’ai l’impression d’étouffer dans mon corps. Je ne sais pas trop comment l’expliquer.

\- Qu’est ce qui pourrait t’aider dans ces cas-là ?

\- Si je savais…

\- Ok, donnes-moi ton téléphone.

\- Hein ? Pourquoi ?

Maggie tend la main.

\- Ne pose pas de questions.

Un peu dubitatif, Alex s’exécute et voit Maggie chercher dans ses contacts.

\- Allo J’onn, c’est Maggie. Tout va bien au DEO, vous n’êtes pas sur une urgence ? Non ? Bon tant mieux. Alex est malade, mais vous la connaissez, c’est une vraie tête de mule, et elle refuse de se reposer. Vous me confirmez qu’elle ne vous manquera pas aujourd’hui ? Parfait, merci J’onn. A plus tard.

Elle se tourne vers Alex et lui rend son téléphone.

\- Et voilà, je suis vraiment désolée d’avoir dû te genrer au féminin. Mais au moins, le problème du DEO est réglé pour aujourd’hui.

Alex hausse les épaules.

\- C’est comme ça, je ne suis pas encore prêt à en parler à tout le monde de toute façon.

\- Tu as raison de prendre le temps de le faire, il faut t’écouter.

\- Qu’est-ce que je vais dire à J’onn demain ? Et Kara, elle va s’inquiéter. Oh non ! C’est soirée jeux ce soir, elle va définitivement s’inquiéter…

\- Alex, je m’occupe de Kara. Tu as la journée pour toi, chouchoutes toi, fais ce dont tu as envie. Tu veux que je te rejoigne ce soir ou tu préfères rester tranquille ?

\- Je veux bien que tu reviennes ici.

\- Ok, je dois partir. Ça va aller ?

Alex hoche la tête. Maggie l’embrasse rapidement, avant de se lever.

\- Maggie ?

\- Oui ?

\- Merci d’être là.

* * *

Quand Maggie retrouve Alex à la fin de la journée, il a l’air un peu plus serein. Il porte uniquement des vêtements masculins, qu’il n’ose pas encore mettre en dehors de chez lui, et son binder. Maggie l’enlace et l’embrasse, et sent son corps plus détendu que le matin.

\- Tu es très beau. Comment te sens tu ?

\- Un peu mieux, ça m’a fait du bien de ne pas avoir eu à me confronter au monde extérieur.

\- Tu as fait quoi de ta journée ?

\- J’ai regardé la saison 6 de The L word, comme tu n’avais pas envie de la revoir.

\- Ah oui, et alors, qu’en as-tu pensé ?

\- Ben, c’était effectivement pas terrible du tout. Je n’avais pas d’affection particulière pour Jenny, mais de là à en arriver là. Et Max, je sais pas quoi en penser, le personnage est tellement mal traité…

\- C’est sûr. La série est assez datée sur les questions de transidentité, c’est super maladroit. Les choses changent un peu en termes de représentation, mais c’est long. Tiens, d’ailleurs, tu sais que Daniela Sea, qui jouait Max, a fait son coming out non-binaire ? Iel l’a dit sur les réseaux sociaux, dans un post assez touchant, tu devrais aller voir.

\- Oh, c’est « iel », d’accord…

\- Oui, tu sais qu’il y a le choix en matière de pronoms, et tu as le droit de faire des essais avant de trouver ce qui te convient.

\- C’est vrai, mais je n’y ai pas encore réfléchi en dehors de « elle » et « il ».

A ce moment-là, on toque à la porte.

\- Tu attends quelqu’un ?

\- Non…

La voix de Kara s’élève alors derrière la porte.

\- Alex, c’est moi !

Alex sent son cœur s’emballer, et commence à paniquer. Maggie lui prend la main, et lui fait signe de respirer.

\- Alex, je sais que tu es là. Je t’ai apporté de la soupe, je voulais juste voir comment ça allait avant de rejoindre les autres pour la soirée jeux.

Maggie prend un plaid qui traine, et fait signe à Alex de s’allonger sur le canapé, et de se couvrir avec, pendant qu’elle va ouvrir la porte.

\- Salut Kara !

\- Salut Maggie ! Hey Alex ! Comment tu te sens ?

\- Oh, ça va. J’ai juste du prendre un peu froid, rien de grave. Tu n’avais pas besoin de passer me voir tu sais.

Maggie renchérit.

\- Oui, je m’occupe bien d’Alex, ne t’inquiète pas.

Kara les regarde tour à tour, et semble dubitative.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe exactement ?

Alex bafouille en se tassant un peu plus sous son plaid.

\- Quoi ? Co… Comment ça ? Rien enfin ! Rien du tout.

\- Alex, je te connais, à moins d’être clouée au lit, rien ne t’empêchera d’aller travailler. Et tu as l’air d’aller bien. Sauf que ton cœur bat super vite, comme si… Je ne sais pas, comme si tu avais peur de quelque chose ? Et ça fait plusieurs semaines que tu m’évites, ou que tu me réponds juste par monosyllabes, je m’inquiète ! Quelqu’un te menace ? Tu es en danger ?

\- Quoi ?! Mais non, pas du tout !

\- Alors, c’est moi ? J’ai fait quelque chose qui t’a blessé ?

Alex ne sait pas quoi répondre. Maggie lui tient la main en guise de soutien, mais ce qu’il veut ou non partager avec Kara lui appartient. Kara ouvre de grands yeux et commence à s’agiter.

\- Oh non ! C’est ça ? Dis-moi ce qu’il se passe Alex, je suis désolée si j’ai dit ou fait quelque chose, mais je n’ai pas envie qu’on se dispute, pourquoi tu ne me parles pas ?

Alex se redresse pour s’assoir, prenant soin de garder le plaid autour de lui, et fait signe à sa sœur de le rejoindre sur le canapé.

\- Ce n’est pas toi Kara. Tu n’as rien fait, je t’assure.

\- Alors quoi ? Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?

\- Je ne suis pas en danger, mais je traverse des choses compliquées en ce moment. Et… Je suis désolé Kara, ce n’est pas contre toi, mais pour l’instant, je ne me sens pas encore capable de t’en parler. Mais je le ferai, je te le promets.

\- Tu sais que je suis là pour toi ?

\- Je sais. Mais j’ai besoin d’y voir plus clair avant d’en parler.

\- Tu peux le faire avec Maggie ? Tu n’es pas toute seule ?

\- Maggie est un soutien énorme, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans elle. Je ne suis pas seul. Je ne t’évite pas Kara, c’est juste que j’ai beaucoup de choses en tête.

\- Ok… Dis-moi quand tu seras prête à me parler, je serai là.

\- Je sais. Merci Kara.

Kara l’enlace rapidement, avant de repartir.

Alex relâche toutes les tensions dans un grand soupir, et vient se réfugier dans les bras de Maggie.

\- Je n’ai rien contre la soupe de Kara, mais là, je crois que j’ai surtout envie d’une pizza.

\- Soirée pizza alors, c’est parti !


End file.
